


Short and Sweet

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, Short Fics, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: Short fics of Newt and Thomas living the "we're boyfriends" life.





	1. Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't really have any time to write anything really concrete (or continue HTLWY). But I can still do this as a compensation! Just short and sweet fics! 
> 
> It's going to be mostly from what my brain could come up with but you guys can go to my tumblr at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask" and give me some prompts if you have anything you'd like me to write about! 
> 
> :)))

"Why did you leave?" Newt roared, his face red with anger. This reaction made the keys behind Thomas’ back burn his hand. 

Okay, so maybe this isn't the best time to pull a prank on the sleepy and grumpy blonde but it was just too good to pass out on. Newt was running to get the mail from his mailbox when he told Thomas to just stay inside the apartment because he won't bring his keys. Seeing it as an opportunity, Thomas grabbed Newt's keys, went out to go after Newt and locked the door behind him. 

"I thought you said you had the keys." Thomas said, faking innocence and doing his best puppy face to appease the blonde. 

"No!" Newt whispered, hands on his head, pacing back and forth, "I told you to stay inside because I don't have the keys!" 

Newt groaned and Thomas had to suppress a laugh because it was just so funny seeing the blonde so frustrated but he knew better that if he did, he'll get a huge ass-whooping. Joke or not. 

"I'm sorry." Thomas said, trying to hug Newt but only got pushed away. 

“Babe, why are you so dumb?” Newt said, frustration laced throughout his voice. Thomas tried to get close but only to get shoved away again. Thomas had to hold himself from laughing because this was just too good yet a little mean. 

"Why are you so dumb, Thomas?!" Newt said, almost crying in anger, "Now I have to go to the manager and ask for the spare! You know that guy hates me!" 

"Newt, calm down, okay."

"No, just, stay in the corner or something. I’ll deal with this. Go, right there.“ Newt said, pointing at the far corner at the end of the hallway. 

"Okay, how about this," Thomas started, showing Newt the keys to his apartment, "How about we get your phone from your apartment and call him? That'll be easier right?" Thomas was laughing now at the look Newt gave him. A disbelieving "are you for real?" look on his face. Newt grabbed the keys from his hand, shook his head, shoving Thomas a couple of times and Thomas just can't help at laughing. Newt’s reaction was just so funny! 

"I hate you." Newt said, starting to open the door to his apartment. Thomas was still laughing as he stared at his boyfriend quickly trying to to open the door. "You were almost so single." The blonde whispered over to Thomas as he entered his now open apartment. 

Thomas froze and his eyes bulged right out of his skull. When Newt entered the apartment, Thomas followed him but only to get the door slammed on his face. 

"Newt! Baby, let me in! Newt!" Thomas said, beating the door and hearing Newt shuffling around the apartment. 

"Call an uber, you lump!" He heard Newt scream from the inside.


	2. Sleeping with who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them sighed in unison and was in immediate train of thought, remembering all of their sexcapades. Thomas looked around and concluded that if people thought this hard about pressing issues around the world, it would be a better place.

"Okay," Minho started, placing his hands up just right on his eye level, eyes half-lidded, thinking deeply, at least that what Thomas thought, "Imagine this, the best sex you've ever had." 

All of them sighed in unison and was in immediate train of thought, remembering all of their sexcapades. Thomas looked around and concluded that if people thought this hard about pressing issues around the world, it would be a better place. 

"Definitely Aris." Teresa whispered, though meant for everybody to hear. "Yep, definitely Aris." Teresa said, smiling and nodding. Others started making "ooo" noises and started howling at Teresa. 

"Never thought that piece of lump was a great lay." Minho said, elbowing Teresa and snickering. Minho might have played it like he was intrigued and proud of Teresa, but everybody certainly saw that hint of jealousy, at least that what he deduced from everybody's sudden silence after Minho's comment. His crush on Teresa was not that well-hidden, no matter how much Minho denied so. 

"Winston! Your turn!" Minho suddenly said, coughing awkwardly as the silence between the group of friends suddenly turned a lot more uncomfortable. 

"Hmmm." Winston said, stroking his chin and suddenly turning a little red, "Um, I-just, um-"

"You haven't slept with anyone, have you?" Frypan said, a teasing tone on his voice. Although, Winston was probably a lot more mortified than what he had let on, afraid of everybody's reaction. Despite his fears, everybody just stayed quiet, not looking at Winston teasingly or trying to make fun of him. 

"It's okay, Win." Teresa said, a comforting tone in her voice, "It'll come one day." Winston just gave her a nervous laugh and averted his gaze. 

"Okay, Thomas!" Winston said, still fidgeting from his seat, "Your turn." 

Thomas nodded and thought about hus experiences. Only one really came to mind. All of the others do not even come close and it's not even just because of the mere physical thing. They had a great connection. They understood each other and it was good. It's been a good 8 months and Thomas has never been happier. Sure, it's still a secret but it's still better than what he had in the past. 

"You thinking pretty hard there, Tom." Teresa teased, "Thinking about Brenda?" She whispered, making the other guys coo to themselves. Thomas, on the other hand, was still in thought of heaven. 

"Newt." Thomas dumbly said, not even given a chance to filter his thought. "He's amazing." When it finally dawned on him, his eyes grew ten times their size and he saw the horrified look on everybody's face and Minho's jaw-dropped reaction. 

"What?!" Minho asked, surprise and disbelief on his voice. Thomas just spluttered and flailed his arms as he tried to scatter his brain for an explanation for escape. 

When he was finally able to come up with something a little concrete. The front door suddenly opened to reveal a blonde with a very thick coat on. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with college work." Newt said, British accent thick on his voice, turning towards the group, "Did I miss anything?" 

Thomas looked at Newt with a horrified look and before he can leap on the blonde to get him away from the group, Minho beat him to it. 

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THOMAS?!" Minho said, causing Newt to stare at Thomas with a horrified look. 

"THOMAS!" Newt yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask"
> 
> :))


	3. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Prompt idea thingie: Newt goes out to a 'friendly' dinner with his boss only to find out its a date. So he recruits his boyfriend to make a huge scene about it in order to escape.

Newt got out of the car, which was a Tesla, by the way, and it was so awesome that swore he was about to pass out when he realized that he was riding the thing, and looked around the place. His eyes suddenly caught the fancy looking restaurant in front of where they parked and his eyes bulged out. 

The Glade, the sign with big letters read. 

This restaurant was always packed with so many people! Him and Thomas always tried to get a table for many dates before but, all the time, get declined because the reservations were full, even if they called days earlier than the supposed date. So, imagine his surprise when Alby, his boss, was able to get through the receptionist without anyone batting an eye. 

Newt was so transfixed with the place that he can't help but look around the restaurant like a curious kid who got to visit the zoo for the very first time. It was so big and fancy and if it wasn't for the suit and tie he was wearing, he would've probably felt out of place. Wait till he get to tell Tommy about this!

"Newt," Newt suddenly stopped at the mention of his name and looked directly in front. He saw his boss looking at him with a fond smile and holding the chair for him at their table. What a gentleman, granted Newt was guy too. "Take a seat." 

"Yes, I will, Sir!" Newt said cheerily as he sat hi butt down and the giddy feeling inside his chest was refusing to diffuse. This was so awesome! It wasn't everyday he get to eat somewhere fancy and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity! 

Alby only chuckled at him and went around the table to sit right across from the blonde. When Alby was comfortable seated, he starred at Newt with a smile and placed his hands neatly on the table. "So," 

"So," Newt repeated, a smile on his face, eagerly waiting for the menu to arrive, "What do you want to talk about, Sir? An evaluation of my performance?" 

Newt knew he had nothing to worry about. He was doing very well at his new job, despite being only there for about 2 months. He understood the job and was able to function very effectively at it. He loved everyone there, even the managers. Sure there were competitive nature but it never really got ugly. 

His boyfriend, Thomas, was kind of reluctant about Newt taking the job. It was a high-paying job so that would mean that Newt would spend more time in the office rather than at home but the blonde has been known for his great multitasking skills. 

"Let's talk about that later," Alby responded, as he looked behind Newt, noting the waiter approaching them with two menus in hand, "Right now, let's just order some food because I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" 

Newt chuckled as he thanked the waiter for the menu. He was so excited to try their Shepard's Pie here and went to look for it. When he found it, Newt suddenly went pale. The food was so damn expensive and he still haven't got his first paycheck! He tried to look for other dishes that would fit the amount he had on him but to no avail. Newt was really only able to afford the side salad and he wasn't certainly going to eat that in front of his boss! Alby seemed to caught on Newt's dilemma because he suddenly spoke. 

"Pick anything you like Newt, I'm paying." His boss said with a polite smile and Newt started perspiring. Alby was paying for the meal? He can't have that! That would be too embarrassing! But what choice did he really have? Newt only nodded shyly, a pink blush on his cheeks as he focused in the menu again. 

Newt tried to look for the least expensive dish on the menu, well, except for the side salad. Newt tried so hard and was finally able ti make a decision. 

"I'll have the chicken." Newt said, smiling towards Alby. 

Alby only rolled his eyes at him and chuckled. Newt tried to sit still but he just can't help but fiddle. Him and Alby were close enough, enough to not speculate any gossip around the office, to make this dinner comfortable. Employee and boss dinners really shouldn't be but they were friends. 

"That's not what you really want, is it?" Alby asked, and scoffed when all Newt could do was splutter. "Seriously, I'm paying. Get anything and everything you want." 

Newt was about to object and complain about it being embarrassing before Alby cut him off again. "It's just me, Newt. We're friends right?" 

Newt breathed in deeply and smiled at Alby in a teasing manner. They were good enough friends right? "Fine. I'm getting the Shepard's Pie then." 

"Good choice." 

\-----

He was laughing so hard and the wine was not helping. Alby was telling him this story about his vacation with his family last year and how it turned into a disaster. 

"That's priceless!" Newt laughed, feeling the tears from his eyes fall to his cheeks. 

After the ordeal with the food, everything after that went smoothly when they started talking. Nothing really about work, mostly about themselves. It was nice to get to bond with someone like this. 

"This is really so wonderful, Newt." Alby said, the fond smile on his face back, "I really like you." 

"I like you too, boss." Newt responded with a laugh and took a sip of his wine again. 

Alby's face suddenly turned a little unsure and torn, a first for the night and Newt thought he might have said something wrong. Newt placed the glass back down and asked if Alby was alright. Alby was clearly disturbed by something and then after wiping his face with the table napkin, he looked at Newt straight in the eye. 

"You do realize this is, um, a - uh," Alby started. Searching Newt's face, which was only a paint of confusion, "date, right?" 

Newt suddenly turned into stone and his body froze. A date? When was that decided? WHEN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT DECIDED? Newt's surprise was evident on his face and it showed when Alby laughed nervously, playing with the fork. 

"This is a d-date?" Newt asked, suddenly opening his eyes to how Alby actually asked him to dinner. 

"Yeah," Alby responded, "I thought you knew." 

Knew?! How was he suppose to know that Alby had this feelings for him? He wouldn't be able to tell even if someone whacked him with it! Thomas even had to french him to make Newt realize that he was flirting with him! 

This wan't good. He can't have this with his boss! He even had a boyfriend, for god's sake! Maybe he should just bow out. This cannot happen. He needed to prevent this awkward tension because it would only affect their work relationship and he was still a new employee and having this wasn't very good for his performance review. 

"Maybe I should go." Newt whispered, feeling his head swim because of the wine. He should've known this was a date. Alby picked him up at his and Thomas' apartment, made him ride his awesome car and took him to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. How can he be so stupid?

"No!" Alby yelled, catching Newt's arms and staring at the blonde with a renewed flame in hus eyes. "Stay." 

\----

"He won't let me" Newt screamed into the phone, pacing back and forth, attracting some stares from random guys coming in and out of the restroom. 

"What do you mean he won't let you? Isn't that coercion?" Thomas asked, his voice laced with anger and frustration. He can hear Thomas moving through the apartment on the other line. 

"You have to get me, Tommy." Newt pleaded, trying his very best to stay calm. He thought it would be easy to just tell Alby that it was a mistake and he needed to go home but, no. Alby begged him to stay and he just can't refuse! Alby was desperate to make him stay and Newt felt sorry for the guy but he really had to get away. He did not want this to go on for any longer than necessary. 

"What do you want me to do? He's your boss!" Thomas tried to reason but Newt only really groaned in frustration. 

"Okay, fine!" Newt yelled into the phone, "I hope it won't bother you if he kisses me by the end of the night!" Newt angrily said as he was about to put down the call. 

"Wait, what?! Kiss you?!" Thomas quickly responed, "He wouldn't do that, right? He knows you have a boyfriend, right?" 

"He does." Newt said, making the brunette on the other line sigh in relief, "But that wouldn't faze him. He'll still kiss me. With or without a boyfriend." He needed to taunt Thomas to make him come and take him out of here and with the brunette's impulsion, he's sure it'll work. 

He ended the call with Thomas ranting about not agreeing with the impending kiss. He straightened himself out before he went out. 

"I'm so sorry that took long." Newt apologized, smiling nervously. 

"It's okay." Alby said, twirling the glass of wine he had on his hand. 

Newt sat down again, remembering that he was eating dessert. It was good but everything tasted bitter when Alby started to talk to him. He wasn't doing anything wrong per se but the mere fact that Newt can't leave and won't let him leave was odd. He just wished Thomas would come sooner. 

20 minutes later, Newt was still sitting with Alby with the guy talking about his family. Newt wasn't really listening because he was waiting for his phone to vibrate for a text from Thomas or a speck of brown hair from the outside. 

Newt was about to lose hope that Thomas would come to save him like a knight in shining armor until he saw Thomas walking down the street. His heart suddenly skipped a beat and he smiled. 

Thomas entered the restaurant, dismissing the guard and the receptionist's calls. He stormed over to their table and Alby was shook. 

"Get up, Newt." Thomas said, staring intently at Alby, "We're going home." Newt froze on his seat. He never heard Thomas talk to anyone like this before. 

"We're still in the middle of something." Alby said, staring back at Thomas with a smirk, the alcohol clearly clouding his brain. 

"Yeah, and I'm ending it." Thomas said, his hands curled up in a fist. The restaurant suddenly turned quiet at the scene and everyone was looking at then. Newt stood up and placed a firm grip on Thomas' biceps. "I'm his boyfriend, by the way." 

"Oh, so you're the boyfriend." Alby whispered, chuckling in the process. Thomas just shrugged, like saying 'that's right, bitch'. 

"And don't expect him to come back to work on Monday." Thomas added, making Newt jump from his back. That wasn't true! He loved his job! He won't be leaving! Newt tried to tell Thomas to stop and just leave it before he made any more damage but the brunette just stared at him with passion in his eyes. Was he serious about Newt leaving his job? 

Thomas grabbed his arm and started walking towards the exit. Newt looked back at Alby and prayed to whoever was up there Alby won't remember anything from when Thomas attacked them because he really like and want to keep his job. 

"Let's get back home." Thomas said, the chilly night freezing Newt's fingers. "I wanna have sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucked...


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Newt is obsessed w sitting on Thomas's lap and holding his hand and being cute w him

“Get off, Newt.” Thomas teasingly said, faking to be busy with his report. He was already done but seeing Newt all riled up was fun to watch. 

“No,” Newt whispered, his head trapped on Thomas’ neck. “You were busy for the past couple of days and I gave you enough space. I’m touch deprived, Tommy, and I’m just taking my payment.” The blonde said, scooting closer, his arms around Thomas’ neck. He chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around Newt’s waist and set his laptop aside. 

Dating Newt was amazing. Not only was the blonde and amazing boyfriend, he was also kind, caring, understanding and most of all, selfless. Thomas has been in love with Newt for how many years now and he only got the courage to ask Newt out 5 months ago and that was only because Chuck let it slip. What he wasn't expecting though that Newt would actually feel the same. 

He always knew that Newt was a touchy feely person, but from what he experienced, it was not just a normal touchy feely person. Newt wanted to touch every time they are together. Holding hands is always constant and Newt loved sitting on his lap. No matter where they were, Newt always seem to find his way towards his lap, wrapping his arm around Thomas' neck and giving him small pecks on his cheek or lips. 

And Thomas loved every bit of it. 

"Hey," Newt suddenly said, causing Thomas to return to reality, "Where did you go?" Newt didn't sound upset but instead, shifted on his seat so that he had his legs wrapped around Thomas' waist. 

"Just thinking." Thomas responded with a chuckle. He hugged Newt tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

"Thinking about what?" Newt asked, "And how are you still able to think when there is a hot stud sitting on your lap? It's insulting, ya know." Thomas chuckled even louder and his heart was blooming with peace and adoration. 

"Thinking about how much I love you, you humble bastard." Thomas whispered on Newt's ear and it caused Newt to get his head off of Thomas' neck and stare at him. There was a smile on is face and he was leaning in. 

Oh, did Thomas mention that Newt was an amazing kisser? He didn't? Well, the blonde is. Best kiss Thomas ever had. 

The kiss was slow and passionate and Thomas was lost in the feeling. Newt's tongue swiped his lower lip, asking for entrance and Thomas let it, his head swimming in content. 

"I love you too, Tommy." Newt whispered against his lips with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but, I guess the fluff makes up for it?


	5. Teachers and Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Student/Teacher au with Newt and Thomas being all sneaky omg

"Isaac!" 

Newt shook in surprise at the call of his name and he woke up in a fright. He tried to look around to orient himself back to reality and realized that everyone was looking at him. He looked around further to locate the source of the call and found Mr. Edison looking at him intently. 

"Had a wonderful nap, did you?" Mr. Edison asked, tapping his feet. 

"Sorry," Newt said, blush coloring his cheeks, "I didn't get much sleep last night." 

Newt knew he said the wrong thing when he saw Mr. Edison's eyebrow twitch. Newt tried to redeem himself by looking for a different explanation but only got a splutter to come out of his mouth. 

"See me after class, Mr. Newton." Mr. Edison whispered and turned his back to him. Newt can practically feel his heart beating out if his chest. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His classmates were staring at him still and all he can really do was to keep his head down. 

The class went by just like a blur. He wasn't really paying attention and judging by the looks Mr. Edison was giving him, his teacher noticed. When the bell finally rang, Newt sat on his chair, watching his other classmates file out of the classrooms quickly, eager to go to the next class. When everyone was finally out, Mr. Edison stood up from his desk and closed the door, hearing the oh so familiar click of the lock being turned. 

Mr. Edison strode towards him slowly and Newt felt his heart thudding. His teacher was so handsome and hoy and Newt can't keep his head to think straight. Before he was able to come up with anything to say, an apology maybe, Mr. Edison was already sitting on his desk, fingers drumming against the wood. 

"Are you okay?" Mr. Edison asked. Newt stared at him in disbelief. Was he really asking if Newt was okay? He thought he was angry at him for sleeping at his class (that mainly was because of Mr. Edison but he guessed it'll be mentioned shortly.) 

"Y-Yeah." Newt responded lamely, "I am." Mr. Edison seemed hesitant and pulled a chair so that he was able to sit beside Newt. Mr. Edison grabbed his hands and gently caressed them. 

"You wanted it last nigh to happen with me, right?" He asked again and Newt's cheeks were turning red from the memories of last night. 

They had sex. So what, right? Teenagers were suppose to have sex to get it out of their system. Everybody was doing it, but not Newt. Last night was his first time. His first time was with Mr. Edison, his teacher, Thomas. Tommy.

"Yes." Newt responded quickly, still feeling embarrassed but wanting to let him know that everything that happened last night was wonderful. "I did. I'm glad we did." 

Mr. Edison chuckled and kissed Newt's cheek gently, like Newt was frightened animal. "Less than a year and you're done." He whispered as he hugged Newt tightly. It reminded him that they were alone now and he did not have to have any barriers to remind himself to keep it professional. 

Newt nodded and smiled against Thomas' shoulders at the thought of finally going out in dates without worrying about anyone seeing them. Newt was finally graduating and he was excited for it. He was so tired of having to hide their relationship, even though he was against it at first. 

"Let's just make sure that if we do the dirty again it won't be so late at night." Newt teased and he felt Thomas tense. "I'm just kidding, Tommy."

"Don't be an asshole, Newt." Thomas said, a smile on his face as he pulled away from the hug and pecked Newt's lips. 

"What? You were good." Newt teased again, although shyly, feeling a little proud of making Thomas blush. "Can't wait to do that again."

"Go to your next class, Mister." Thomas commanded, standing up and pointing towards the door. Newt only chuckled as he grabbed his bag and books and stood up. 

"See you after school, boyfriend." Newt whispered, and gave Thomas a quick kiss before running off to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright. :') 
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask"!!


	6. Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 
> 
> THOMAS BEING A POPULAR FOOTBALL PLAYER WHILE NEWT IS AN OUTCAST WITH A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM AND DOODLES HIS THEIR NAMES TOGETHER ALL OF HIS PAPERS AND DRAWS THOMAS I MUST HAVE THIS

"I don't really know why you like coming here so much." Chuck said with a sigh. They were sitting on one of the bench of the football field and it was sunny day. "It's so hot, Newt."

Newt can't be bothered by it though when his eyes always seem to land on the shirtless form of Thomas Edison, the star football player of Glade High. Everything about the boy was practically perfect. He was kind, gentle, and, despite being what one of think when meeting him for the first time, smart. Being hot and handsome were just added bonus. So yeah, Newt's got this huge crush on one of the most popular guy in school and he knows he's way in over his head for doing so.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chuck asked again, waving his hand in front of Newt's face. Newt shook his head as he turned to look as Chuck.

"What were you saying?" Newt asked, trying hard to orient himself back to reality.

"You really got to tone it down with the staring." Chuck only lamely provided and it continued fanning himself, "You're not exactly being subtle. Look at what you just did."

Newt was confused for a little while until Chuck pointed towards the field. Newt followed his hand and saw what Chuck meant. Thomas and his friend, Minho, were staring at the bench with a smile on Thomas' face and a confused one on Minho's. Newt wasn't really even sure if they were staring at them, that was until Thomas met his eyes and he waved at them.

Newt swore he was going to pass out.

\----

Okay, so maybe that was just a false alarm, right? There is no way in hell, or heaven for that matter, that the wave was for him. He was invisible at this damn school, for christ's sake! There were just some other people behind them and that's who Thomas and Minho were talking about and waving at.

Newt sighed in frustration as he heard the students around them settle when the teacher finally entered the room. He took out his notebook and started scribbling as he already studied what the teacher was talking about.

This notebook was exclusive for his eyes only. Why? Well, because it was filled with drawings and sketches of Thomas. He was kind of proud of it, most of them were from memory and he must say that he had some good memory. Everything on there screamed school-girl crush and he blushed at the thought. He thought about throwing it away and just accept the fact that Thomas won't ever notice him but he always manage to convince himself that this was better than nothing at all. He was proud of the drawing but he was ashamed of his lack of self-control.

He was busy scribbling details of Thomas from the field today when the bell finally rang. Newt excitedly packed his things away to have lunch with Chuck and maybe see Thomas in the cafeteria. He was inches away from exiting the room when he was called by the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Paige?" Newt asked, a little annoyed that his hour was being spent talking to his least favorite teacher.

"Do you have a moment to spare?" Ms. Paige asked and Newt was seriously considering saying no and just running away.

"Yes, of course." He hated himself.

"Great," Ms. Paige smiled and grabbed her phone, "He'll be here in just a second."

He? Who? Were they meeting someone? What was happening? He tried to ask Ms. Paige what was going on and who was going to come but only got a grin. Minutes later, someone knocked on the door and when Newt whipped his head towards it, his mouth fell to the floor. Standing there with all his glory was Thomas Edison, smiling at him.

"Newt, this is my nephew, Thomas." Ms. Paige announced and Newt was really only able to splutter like an idiot.

"Hey, Newt." Thomas approached him, offering his hand to shake and Newt was so close to actually passing out, "Nice to finally meet you."

\----

Newt was blushing all the way from school to home and it was mostly because Thomas was there yapping his ears off and Newt was still not really over the fact that he was inside Thomas' car. _Holy shit._

"So, yeah, I kinda want to visit Teresa, my cousin, but I don't know where the subdivision is so I asked my aunt for help." Thomas happily narrated with his usual big hand gestures.

"And she recommended me to help you out since I live in the same subdivision?" Newt suddenly asked, surprise that his voice wasn't wavering.

"Not exactly." Thomas whispered and scratched the back of his head and... was Thomas blushing? There was an unsure expression on his face as he concentrated on the road. "Where do you live?"

"Oh," Newt's thoughts got interrupted when Thomas asked the question and his internal inquiry was left unanswered. "Just two more blocks." The rest of the ride was silent and Newt never felt more uncomfortable in his life. When he was able to see his house, he started fixing his bag and books. He had to carry some since his bag wasn't big enough for it.

"Thanks for the ride, Thomas." Newt whispered, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks, "So Block 9 is just right after that corner there. Just make a right."

Thomas looked towards where Newt was pointing and nodded, "Okay, thanks, Newt. Appreciate it so much."

And there it was again. The same smile that makes Newt's heart skip a beat. Newt always love that smile on Thomas and it's exactly the reason why he should get out of the scene as fast as possible because this is the part where he usually gets lost on them and start day dreaming.

Without breaking eye contact, Newt blindly grabbed for the handle and opened the door without exactly meaning to. He tried to balance himself but to no avail. Newt fell over the sidewalk and all of his things was scattered all over the place.

"OW!" Newt screamed as his head hit the pavement and a throbbing pain immediately scattered throughout the area. He rubbed at the place of impact and groaned in pain. He felt a hand on his back and suddenly Thomas was in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, Newt!" Thomas yelled, worry in his eyes, "Does it hurt bad?"

"N-No." Newt stuttered, feeling a little queasy from the hit and Thomas' stare. "I-It's fine."

"Okay," Thomas nodded and stood up.

Despite his throbbing head, Newt still felt a little disappointed. He really thought that Thomas actually cared for a moment but really it was just normal asking. Newt expected to hear the screeching of tires from Thomas' car speeding to his cousin's house but, instead, he heard scratches of paper being picked up on the ground. Newt looked over and saw Thomas picking up his books and notes.

"Here ya go." Thomas said, picking up the things on the ground and then helping Newt on his feet.

"Thanks." Newt said, really thankful that Thomas still helped him. He smiled at him again and if that made the pain in his head slightly better, no one need to know.

Before he can say anything else, Thomas looked behind Newt and then rushed to it. "Oh, there's still something here."

Newt turned around and stared at Thomas as he bent over and slowly got back up, staring at the paper he had in his hands. Maybe some notes he did on geometry? Thomas slowly turned to him and returned the paper.

"H-Here ya go." Thomas stuttered, blushing and fumbling with his jeans when Newt took the note from him. Newt turned the note and, lo and behold, it was an unfinished sketch of Thomas. WHAT. THE. BLOODY. HELL.

He remembered that sketch! It was the one were he was so dissatisfied with it that he tore it off his from his private notebook and stashed it between the pages of a book. It must have flown out of it when it fell! Damn it! He felt his cheeks heat up and he just can't even come out of a lie to tell Thomas! Newt went for the easiest option and just ran out of there.

Newt was speeding towards his front door and he was so close to success when he was being yanked back by his hand. He bumped into someone's chest, causing an inaudible "oomph" from him.

It was Thomas.

Starring at him.

A weird glint in his eyes.

Like he was desperate for something. 

"I specifically asked my aunt for you." Thomas said in a slightly shaky voice. Before Newt could even process what the brunette said, he was speaking again. "I notice you, Newt. I notice you a lot."

When everything cleared and the fog in head finally lifted up and was able to process the things Thomas had said, Newt could really only gape at his companion.

He just hoped that Thomas can't feel his heart beating loudly in his chest if they were this close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! :))
> 
> Send me prompts at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask"


	7. In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Au where Newt is a stripper and a client comes to the Newtmas house proclaiming his love for Newt and Thomas is like wtf dont try me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed it up quite a bit. Hope you don't mind, Anon. *nervous laugh*

"Who are you?" Thomas asked, a suspicious look on his face. It was because although they do get visitors, they only have them rarely. If that wasn't weird enough, it was also 11 at night time. 

"I'm Minho," the man said, a slightly fidgety appearance, like he was anxious for something, "I'm looking for Newt." 

The man was Asian and hella attractive with buff arms and nice chest. Thomas opened the door slightly wider and leaned on the wall. He looked at the nervous looking guy. "He's not here. What did you want from him?" 

The guy, Minho, looked disappointed to say the least, "I saw him the other day at the bar where he works at and I was wondering if I can hire him for my pal's birthday." Thomas' eyes widened at that and he can feel his eyes bulge out of his eyes. 

It wasn't a secret that Newt worked as a stripper at night for The Glade. At first it was because they were spending more than what they were taking in but, now it was not necessary. They finally got enough money for the both of them plus savings. Newt never left the job though. Said that it was thrilling and a fun. He webt to a show once and he felt proud because the guy dancing up there was his boyfriend and a little jealous because other guys were able to see some parts of Newt only he had the privilege of seeing. 

Now, that was known. What wasn't known was where they lived. Thomas tried to wrack him brain for explanations as to why the guy in front of him knew it and for some reason, it was beyond creepy. 

Newt doesn't even take those kinds of gigs! Newt only really danced and never went further. So, imagine his slowly burning anger for this guy in front of him asking him if Newt was available for some, if it applies, orgy.

"Like I said," Thomas clarified, this time a little more surer in his voice, "He's not here. And he doesn't really do this things." 

"But he's a stripper right?" Minho asked, a confused look on his face, "They do that for money. Basically degrading themselves?" 

Thomas smiled and bit his lower lip. Was this guy for real? His hands were clenched and all he really wants to do is punch the living dayli- opps, there goes his fist. Right at Minho's cheek. Minho collapsed on the ground, a resounding yell of pain echoing through the air. Thomas felt a lot more relieved, to be honest. 

"Never talk about my boyfriend like that." Thomas spat at him. 

Just as he was about to slam the door shut when he saw a mop of blonde hair coming towards the house, arms full of grocery from the 24 hour convenience mart 5 blocks from their house. Thomas ran to him and took the bags out of Newt's hands. 

"What's going on?" Newt asked, a very worried and shocked look on his face as he stared at Minho's weak crawling. 

"Nothing." Thomas said, glaring at Minho as he looked up, saying 'get the hell out of here' silently. Minho must've gotten the message because the next second, Minho was running for the woods. 

"What an odd fellow." Newt commented, giving Thomas a kiss. 

"Indeed." Thomas grinned and accompanied his boyfriend inside their house. 

Now, if he could just stop the throbbing pain in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask"
> 
> :))


	8. Teachers and Students 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> ahhh can you please do another student x teacher au? Sorry, love those :) for the idea idk maybe them trying to have date night or sexy times and being really awkward since they're afraid of being caught? Idk whatever you want to do!
> 
> &
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> This is going sound weird maybe, but I need some smut please hahahaha I miss your newtmas + smut fics):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is okay Anon!! It just really occurred to me that the last one was because they did the dirty the night before so that was why Newt was sleepy so I just thought to just make a prequel to that! but i'd write another one for the date night idea. :))
> 
> And to the next anon, I am so sorry about this not being full on smut. I just kind wanna reserve that for a one-shot I am planning for "The Day They Did The Deed". XD
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS A PREQUEL TO "Teachers and Students"
> 
> :)))

Thomas waited patiently, just behind the very big tree in front of the school. Newt texted him that the teacher told him to stay for a little while to talk about Newt's extra credit project. 

Thomas turned the AC up because he was sweating like a pig from his nervousness. Why was he nervous? He was nervous because the little packet he had on his right pocket was burning through his skin. He bought it last night at the brink of dawn and it has been screaming at him for many many hours now. 

Thomas knew that he shouldn't be this guilty. Newt was legal and they were both consenting, right? So why was he still feeling like a cradle-robber? He tapped on the steering wheel of his car as he stared at the exit of the school.

Most of the students were gone and the few ones that were left were just walking and talking around. In about 30 minutes, a mop of blonde hair, the one he loves so much, came out of the school. Newt looked for him and Thomas honked his car. 

Newt beamed as he saw him and walked towards the car. Thomas stared at Newt, his boyfriend of 2 years. Crazy right? They've been able to keep this a secret for almost a year and not one single soul knew. 

When he first saw Newt, he was immediately drawn to him. Thomas found himself giving Newt more detention but really, unconsciously, it was his way of spending more time with the blonde boy. Once he realized his feelings, he started cutting Newt off. Started avoiding him and going away when the blonde came too close. Of course, the blonde was bothered by it and confronted him. Let's just say it ended up into a make-out session inside the teacher's comfort room. 

"Heya, Tommy." Newt beamed when he entered his car and fixed himself, "Feeling alright? You seem flushed."

"Y-Yeah." Thomas said, "I'm fine. Let's go?" He said, faking confidence and it showed that Newt did not believe him but nodded anyway. 

Newt acted calm for some reason considering the fact for what they were planning tonight. Maybe he forgot? That would be way easier and it'll take the edge off if he did but, just as always, Thomas can't seem to back down. Dating for 11 months without sex was good and amazing because he was able to really get to know Newt but, at the same time, he craved for contact. He craved for more for than make-out sessions and cuddling. And he knew Newt wanted it too. 

Thomas drove through the driveway and nervously fidgeted. He was taking Newt home since his parents don't come home until 6 in the evening and then pick him up later in the evening to stay at Thomas' place. Newt already told his parents that he'll be with his classmates to work on a project. 

As they parked in front of Newt's house, Thomas can't really seem to breathe. Like hus throat was constricting and he can't help but sweat profusely and it was crazy. Newt turned to look at him and smiled, "I'll go get ready and wait for you to come back, okay?" Newt said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before opening the car door and getting out of the car. 

"And no," Newt suddenly added, turning around and bending over, "I did not forget, Tommy." 

Thomas felt like he was really going to cry.

\-----

"Tommy." Newt groaned, trying his best to keep it low but then finding himself moaning as Thomas sucked hickeys on his neck and kept grinding their crotch together. 

When they finally got to Thomas' apartment. The nervousness that Newt felt was suddenly replaced by anticipation. Thomas' body language changed when the door was finally close and then he was standing to close, his arms around Newt's waist, pulling him closer. 

Thomas seemed nervous when they were in the car and Newt got the feeling that maybe he decided to not go through with their plan which, admittedly, disappointed Newt a little but he did not want to do something that the brunette was uncomfortable with because that would be the same thing that Thomas would do if it was Newt. 

"It's okay, love." Thomas whispered against his neck and it makes Newt's breath hitch. It was the husky tone of Thomas' voice that turned Newt on even more than he already was. He was sweating and all he can think about is how sexy Thomas' voice was.

Newt tried so hard but he can't help himself in bucking his hips up, searching for that delicious friction he wanted when he got inside Thomas' apartment. The moment the front door closed, the tension in the air was palpable and everything turned a little bit heated up. Everything that the other does was like an invitation to the main event rather than just a simple gesture needed in everyday life. It was both confusing and hot. 

"Are you ready for this?" Thomas asked as continued rolling his hips with Newt, still breathing in the blonde's scent. 

"N-Not sure." Newt stuttered, feeling his body react to the things Thomas is doing to him, "I'm very nervous." 

"I am too." Thomas said, this time actually looking at Newt with a fire in his eyes. "Now, let's take off our pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay...


	9. Do You Remember 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sjspencers said:
> 
> Thomas is a nerd and has a crush on Newt, but Newt is dating Gally, who bullies Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not writing what the prompt is saying but I hope it's still okay. XD

Thomas trotted towards the hallway. Trying his best in avoiding some of the students. He was so goddamned late and he was still a little hungover from last night. Damn Minho for his ability to scam Thomas over and over again to attend stupid parties. 

He felt his head throbbing and it throbbed harder when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the first period. He groaned at the sky and slouched in defeat, deciding to just retreat to his locker. 

He walked towards it slowly, trying to find some kind of excuse for later other than getting shit-faced drunk. He placed in the combination of the lock and opened it rather loudly, grabbing the things he needed for the next class when he heard another locker open from slightly behind him. He turned and lo and behold, the person of his interest. 

Teresa told him why he liked Newt so much. What was there not to like? Newt was kind towards other people despite being popular, he never bullied anyone and rather helped a lot in school activities and charities and, most of all, attractive as hell, with that cute pout and fluffy blonde hair. Teresa was just being stupid. Newt was perfect. In almost every way. 

"You know he has a boyfriend right?" He suddenly heard from beside him and it made him jump a little, cursing in the process. 

"Shut up, Minho." Thomas hissed, glaring at the guy who had a smirk on his face. 

"What?!" Minho said, arching his eyebrows at Thomas and putting his hands up, "He does!" 

Yes, Thomas was fully aware of that. Even if you gave Thomas a research paper on it, he can't even comprehend why someone like Newt would actually be together with Gally, the school's most notorious bully, much less a date. Before that information finally arrived him though, he was in the verge of asking Newt out despite feeling like he had no chance and was in over his head. He was about to so it one day in the cafeteria when Newt was laughing with his friends when Teresa caught his arms and pulled him aside and that's when his hopes got crushed. 

"I know that, slinthead." Thomas groaned, trying his best to not show his agitation, "Thanks for your input." 

"Oooh, bitchy," Minho taunted, "Still hungover?" 

"Massively." Thomas croaked out, feeling his throat burn at the reminder of his mishap from last night. He closed his locker and leaned on it for a little while before getting a little suspicious of Minho's silence since he asked about his hungover. He glanced at his friend and noticed a glint in his eyes. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows at him in question and Minho snickered. "You really don't remember do you?" 

"Remember what?" Thomas asked, feeling his whole body flush from anxiety. Did he do something stupid last night? He wasn't an anything drunk. When he was wasted, he tended to just go home or pass out somewhere (thank the heavens that he was in his apartment when he woke up.) 

Minho fished out his phone from his pocket and scoffed, tapping on the screen. He made a sound of victory when he found it and then handed it to Thomas. The brunette, in retrospect, thought it was going to be something stupid he did last night but he looked at the video playing before him nonetheless.

It was dark at first and a lot shaky than what he expected, considering it was Minho's voice that was loudest from all the screams and the coos, he deduced the video taker to be his smashed friend. Thomas squinted as the video played and there he saw it. It was him, drunk as hell, and making out with someone. Thomas' eyes widened and was about to stop it, not even interested in playing it any further. 

"No, watch it further," Minho ordered, pushing the device back to Thomas, "and thank me later." 

Thomas groaned in annoyance but continued watching. Thomas tried so hard not to cringe as the person on top of him was grinding hard. What Thomas was aware of was that it wasn't a girl though he wasn't really sure since the video was rather blurry. A minute later, the video cleared and Thomas was finally able to see who the person he was eating his face with. 

Thomas tried so hard not to stumble and faint. The person who was on top of him and the person who was currently cleaning out his locker is the same. Newt. 

He was making out with Newt in the video. 

"Surprised, aren't you?" He heard Minho snicker beside him but all Thomas could see was the scene unfolding before him. 

Thomas tried so hard to remember it happening last night but he wasn't able to. It would have been great to remember it because he'd dreamed of it for so long. As he was dreaming of it, he suddenly realized that if he wasn't able to remember, that would, maybe, also mean that Newt might not remember it also. 

"Afraid he won't remember it?" Minho added again and Thomas groaned. 

"Would you please stop doing that?" Thomas scolded, pushing the device towards Minho. "It's creepy." 

Newt was just his usual self. All smiling even though he was just cleaning out his locker. Newt clearly did not remember anything from last night, if the fact that he wasn't paying attention to Thomas, who was just a mere 6 feet away from him, was to go by. 

He also wondered why that happened. Wasn't Gally at the party too? That would be odd since Gally never really leaves Newt side. Maybe because he can't do it or just maybe he's insecure that Newt's too good for him. 

"Hey, Tommy." Thomas' reverie ended when a deep voice entered his head. Thoma lifted his head and there he was, grinning and melting Thomas' heart from adoration, nervousness and surprise. This was the first time Newt actually talked to him. 

"H-Hi!" Thomas croaked out, earning a chuckle from his best friend. 

"Some party last night, huh?" Newt smirked, causing Thomas' cheeks to redden. Did the blonde remember? Maybe not? 

"Yeah." Minho thankfully provided for him, "It was a fun time." 

"Yep." Newt nodded and stared at Thomas once again, "Wouldn't mind doing that again." 

Newt's words resonated inside Thomas head and his knees felt like buckling. Was the blond even aware of what was coming out of his mouth? Thomas really wanted to run away and just avoid this all together. As he was about to say something, Newt said his goodbye and winked at Thomas before walking away, books in hand. Thomas' jaw was dropped to the ground and his heart was beating out of his chest. 

"Dude! He totally remembers!" Minho punched him at the side and Thomas coughed from the pressure, "And he totally wants to make out with you again!"


	10. First Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Thomas makes Newt cry and has to make it up to him somehow. (Flowers, chocolates idk xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. :)))

Thomas huffed a puff of air, trying to even his breathing and palming his suit. The flowers and chocolates in his hand suddenly weighing at least another pound every minute he stood in front of his boyfriend's house. He was nervous and he wanted it to go well. It was a stupid fight but he understood why Newt was mad at him. Ignoring your new boyfriend because of your ex was not something that would assure Newt's importance to him, which the blonde is. So very important to Thomas.

So here he was, in his suit and tie ready to ask for Newt's apology and maybe kneel in front of the blonde to forgive him or, god forbid, not to break up with him. He held his hand up and knocked on the door, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw the door opening but only to be greeted by a lady figure.

"Hello." The woman said with a smile, the very same accent Newt has flowing through her voice.

"Hi," Thomas said, dumbfounded. He never really expected he'd get to meet the parents, or rather one of them, so early in the relationship. "Is Newt home, Mrs. Newton?"

"Yes." Mrs. Newton chuckled, moving aside to let Thomas in, her eyes scanning him from head to toe, "You must be the boy he's mopping about. Been moody since yesterday."

He blushed a deep shade of red from the statement. Newt talked about hi to his mother? The blonde did mention that they were very close and Newt never not tell her anything.

"Totally my fault," Thomas scratched the back of his neck, holding both flowers and chocolates in one hand. "I'm really not good at being a good boyfriend to a boy yet."

"Of course." She chuckled again and the lightness in her voice made him relax a bit. "He's upstairs if you want to talk to him. Just be cautious." She teased, showing him the way towards Newt's room.

He thanked her snd proceeded to the stairs, each step creaking at every move he made. His chest felt uneasy and he somehow deduced that Newt knew he was here. He could already see the scowl on the blonde's face and Thomas flinched a little.

He knew he reached Newt's room when he heard a groan from behind the very first door on the right. Thomas knew it was from Newt because he knew that groan from anywhere. He was really starting to sweat and from the tone of the groan, Newt wash't happy but he was here, it was too late to back out, right. Just before he was even able to raise his hand to knock, the door flew open and revealed a groggy and messed up Newt obviously just rose from sleep. They stared at each other for a while and then Newt's eyes traveled lower.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Newt asked, a quizzical look on his face. Newt's position suddenly turned guarded and Thomas gulped loudly.

"I-I came to a-apologize." Thomas stuttered, trying very hard not to cry from the pressure. He cared about Newt too much to let this go. He jerked his left hand and handed Newt the flowers and chocolates he got him. "I'm sorry, Newt."

Newt looked at the offering skeptically and darted his sight back and forth between it and Thomas' eyes. "You think you can buy me with flowers and chocolates?"

_Damn it!_

"Yes?" Thomas said, a little smile on his face, hoping that Newt would take it. He was sincere about it and he just hoped that Newt knew it.

"Fine." Newt said, taking the flowers and chocolates from Thomas and taking a step forward. "You're lucky you're cute."

Thomas' heart suddenly burst into happiness as he chuckled and brought Newt closer by wrapping his arms around Newt's waist and pulling him so that they were chest to chest. Thomas was about to kiss Newt when he was being pushed away.

"Still mad at you," Newt offered, a bored expression on his face, "No kisses." Newt strode back to his room, stopping to smell the flowers he had in his hands and placing it on his dresser with the chocolates before he flopped back on the bed. "Now, get that shucking suit off and cuddle me back to sleep."

Thomas felt like crying with happiness. 


	11. Stupidly Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> Thomas being stupid and Newt being fed up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little painful to write...

Thomas groaned in pain as he was woken up by a ringing beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the still very bright light from outside. Was it afternoon already? He turned towards the desk beside is bed and saw his phone blinking and vibrating on the table. 

"What?" Thomas croaked out, his throat hurting and his head still spinning. He knew getting drenched in that rain two days ago but he was just too stupid to realize it sooner. 

"Are you seriously still sick?" Minho's voice flooded the line and, it may be because of Thomas' throbbing head, it annoyed him a little. He huffed a sigh and tried so hard not to turn the call off and just flip Minho off. 

"Yes, Einstein." Thomas retaliated, plopping on the bed again, the memories of how he got sick coming back to him with full force. 

"Thought so." Minho said, and if Thomas was looking at him, he can basically confirm that the bastard was smirking. After he heard the other guy laugh on the other end, he quickly pressed the end button and threw his phone on Minho's bed. If he knew Minho was an insufferable jerk, he would've not accepted the arrangement for the dorm assignment. Living with the bastard was exhausting. Fun, but exhausting. 

He was about to finally fall asleep again and he saw himself slipping back to dreamland when a soft know was heard. Thomas just flipped over and ignored it. Must be Minho who forgot his keys again, that dumbass. The knocks did not halt though and if it was Minho, he should've heard some kind of complaints about Thomas jerking off the only reason for getting to the door slowly. 

Thomas pushed himself up despite what his stomach was telling him that it was a bad idea. He trudged towards the door and he can basically feel the room spinning. It was awful. He hopes he dies soon rather than enduring this illness. When he got closer, he reached for the handle and what he saw on the other end was almost enough to make himself spill the contents on his stomach. 

Thomas was speechless. They stared at each other and he does not know what to do. What do you do when your ex-boyfriend appears to your dorm 3 days later after you broke up? Thomas thought about slamming the door on Newt's face but, that won't be an option since it was his fault why Newt broke up with him in the first place. So, here he was. Completely sweaty, gross, shocked, surprised and sick. 

"Minho said you're sick." Newt said in an almost monotonous voice but Thomas saw a little twinge of concern still laced on Newt's face, at least that what he is hoping for. 

"I-I'm not." Thomas whispered, still trying to breathe properly because Newt was here. The blonde only gave him an exasperated look and went inside the dorm without being asked to, not that Thomas minded. Newt was here all the time anyways in the past. 

"You're a shit lier, you know that?" Newt said, his back facing Thomas. It was not until he heard something being put in the table that he noticed Newt had a bag from a drug store. He approached the blonde, but maintained a decent amount of space between them and saw the medicines and soup that Newt got out of the bag.

"What is all these?" Thomas asked, looking at Newt as he popped the lid open for the soup and went to the small kitchen they have that each dorm-room provided, popping the container at the microwave. 

"Some food and medicine." Newt sighed, an obvious duh on his statement. 

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. Good thing Newt wasn't looking at him. Thomas decided to just sit back down at the bed because his head was spinning a lot more than when he woke up and, to be completely honest, his heart was not beating right. 

He knew it was his fault. It was his decision to stay up all night and party till he was drunk off his ass. It was his decision, albeit a little hazy, to ask Newt to pick him up and it was his fault that when Newt got there, he and Teresa were kissing passionately. He won't even blame Newt for throwing things at him when all he said was 'Chill, dude. It was just a kiss!' It was his stupid, dead-ass drunk brain that cause all this and he blamed the alcohol. He does not even find Teresa remotely attractive so he dies not really know how they ended up kissing. 

"You should be resting." A voice startled him back to the present and when he turned, he saw Newt sitting on the chair behind the table, very far away from Thomas. He had a difficult time adjusting to it because Newt was a cuddly person and he liked sitting too close to him and, to be honest, Thomas loved that about him. That's why he couldn't felt but feel a little disappointment. He knew he fucked up bad when Newt was able to stay away that far. "Sleep."

Newt was staring at him in an incredulous way and, although he knew it was certainly out if place, he felt irked by it. Newt's stares were mostly filled with love and adoration and he just can't deal with how Newt is looking at him right now. "I can't." He lamely provided, holding back emotions while trying to ignore the stupid ache in his stomach. 

Newt only rolled his eyes at him and the timer of the microwaved dinged. As Newt got up to fix the food for him, Thoma slowly wiped hus eyes of the tears threatening to escape. Newt hated him. His ex hated him and Thomas couldn't take it. 

"Newt, you don't really have to be here." Thomas spoke up, his throat feeling a lot better but certainly not well. 

"Don't be daft." Newt replied, an amused and annoyed tone lacing his voice, "I'm here because I owed Minho a favor, not because I want to." 

To say that Thomas' heart shattered into many many pieces was an understatement. He never heard Newt so cold and attacking before. He knew he was an asshole but Newt doesn't have to change because of that. Newt loved him, that's for sure, and while Newt was being the perfect lover Thomas was a shit one. Partying and then ending up kissing other people. If he was in Newt's position, a cold remark would not be the only thing he would be getting. 

Thomas only stared at his back until Newt turned around with a bowl of hot soup. He hesitantly sat down next to Thomas on the bed and gestured for the brunette to sit up. "I have to be somewhere, Thomas. Either work with me or don't and I leave. Your choice."

Thomas tried to stay stubborn, mainly because he hated himself and he did not want Newt to be here because he was asked to. He did not want Newt to be here against his will. So he stayed put, feeling all kinds of hot and cold, his stomach still churning the little food he ate for the past few days. Newt only sighed and scooted closer. 

"I thought you wanted to leave?" Thomas asked as Newt brought a spoonful of soup towards him. Newt looked taken back for a little bit but quickly masked it again with a cold stare. 

"Do you want me to?" Newt asked, a hurt expression on his eyes despite his face telling a different story. 

Thomas really only shook his head and sat up. Smiling a little as much as possible to not throw Newt off. He knew this was difficult for Newt and he did not want to antagonize him. 

Newt nodded and sat closer, feeding Thomas the soup. It was good. It tasted a little bland but that must be because his nose was so clogged. The heat made him feel a little better though, making his stomach agree with his for the first time in 3 days. 

Thomas avoided Newt's eyes. He really did. He can't deal with this right now and as much as he wanted Newt back, pushing it would only make Newt stay away from him. But he was just human and he can't help but give in to temptation. 

He looked. 

And Newt was looking at him too, eyes filled with hidden tears. Thomas stopped eating and sat up even straighter, concern lacing his being despite still feeling like clunk. He scooted to Newt closer who, by now, had his head down, the bowl of soup already forgotten. 

"Newt?" Thomas whispered, deciding between touching Newt or not, afraid of just getting rejected and having his hand slapped away. 

"Why did you have to get drunk, you piece of shit?" Newt whispered, holding back the tears. Thomas felt awful and jot just because he was feeling like that physically, he was feeling it inside. Crushing his heart knowing that he broke Newt's. 

"I-I'm sorry." Thomas said, keeping his head down because what the hell could he say that would remedy this situation? He fucked up and it was his fault. 

Newt just scoffed and wiped the tears before picking up the bowl and smiling forcefully. "You have to eat, Thomas. The sooner you get better, the sooner I can try and get over you." 

Thomas' ears were ringing from the mere statement. Newt wants to get over him? What? Thomas knows that it was a stupid and drunken mistake but it can't be denied that they still love each other. The kiss with Teresa was not even intentional nor wanted. It was a stupid mistake! He dis not want to lose Newt. Not now, not ever. He loves him too much to let him go. Fuck the saying. 

"I don't want you to get over me, Newt." Thomas pleaded, senses on high alert, "I love you. I still love you! Please, give me another chance." Thomas was begging and he did not care what it did to his pride. Newt was the only one who loved him for who he truly was and he can't let go of that. Newt was too important in Thomas' little world and to watch him go would just be devastating. 

"You kissed her." Newt laughed, trying to make it look like he did not care. "I told you she had a thing for you and you still went to that stupid party." 

"I know, I know." Thomas said, scooting closer and he considered it as a win when Newt did not try to move away. "I was drunk and stupid and I would never do it again, Newt. I promise you. You know it's you who I want to be with." Newt was just looking at him, deciding how to deal with all of this. "I can't lose you, Newt." 

"Once a cheater, alwa-" Newt started but only got interrupted when Thomas suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug. Thomas' eyes were bristling with tears. 

"I did not ch-cheat on you and you kn-know that." Thomas said, losing his voice because once he started to talk, emotions suddenly flood him and it was difficult to do so in a straight manner. "You don't know the whole story. Please, N-Newt." 

Newt stared at him.

“I don’t think I can.”


	12. A Little Bit of Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> idk like thomas is in a really bad relationship with some asshole guy and newt tries to convince him that he can treat him better or something that would be cute :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry, Anon, if I somehow changed it a bit (a lot). I don't know what happens when I write!! I know the prompt but it just gets messed up in my head!!! :((
> 
> Also, this a bit shitty so... XD

"Why were you even with her?" Newt asked, holding himself from punching something really hard. He was currently dragging his hands through Thomas' hair, trying to make him calmer. 

"I d-don't know." Thomas stuttered, his voice sounding a bit rough, "I love her, I guess?" 

"No, you don't." Newt whispered but did not really come off as that because in a split second Thomas was up and staring at Newt like he just grew another head. Newt tried to remedy the situation but he knew it was time for Thomas to hear the ugly truth. 

One time, Newt did agree that Thomas was in love with Teresa. They were always so sickeningly sweet and overly touchy in public. PDA was normal for the couple and it irked Newt to no end, but maybe that was just because he was crushing hard on Thomas. So yeah, cat is out of the bag, big whoop. He has a crush on Thomas for some time now and he always felt like someone stabbed his a thousand times whenever Thomas and Teresa were together but let's not get ahead of ourselves. 

Sure, the love this was great and all but it started to die down 2 months ago. Teresa started becoming jealous and paranoid and Thomas, then, started bending to her own will, not really able to make decisions for himself anymore because he just had to please Teresa. It was toxic, the relationship was toxic for both of them. 

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, trying his best to not sound so affected but Newt knew he was. Thomas knew it was the truth, he just did not want to face it. 

"You are not, Tommy." Newt concluded, done with being patient and understanding. He had had enough if this shit and quite frankly it was exhausting being Thomas' emotional sponge every time he gets his hear broken by that bitch. "Being in love means you are happy, contented and satisfied. Do you even feel any of that?" 

"Yes, I do!" Thomas screamed, already on his feet now, pacing back and forth, crying hysterically. It was a god-awful sight to see and it was making Newt tear up. He does not want to see Tommy acting like this. 

"Tommy, listen to me." Newt finally got up and stopped him from his pacing, holding Thomas' shoulders in arms length, holding Thomas' tearful gaze. "You did feel all of those things with her. But that's it, Tommy. You are not happy right now, or in the last few month. It's time to stop lying to yourself." 

Thomas continued to stare at him, eyes pooling with tears and then he just lets go. He sobbed loudly and hugged Newt very tightly, holding on to him like a lifeline. The blonde can also hear his own heart breaking from the situation and all he can really do is hug Thomas back. 

"I-I always knew it w-would end at some p-point," Thomas stuttered, slowly finding his voice, "but I never r-really knew it still would b-be this p-painful." 

"It's okay, Tommy." Newt whispered, carding his hands through Thomas' hair, trying to calm him down, "I'm here." 

Thomas sobbed a bit more and Newt can feel his shirt getting soaked from the tears. He ignored it, obviously, but the position they were in was a little uncomfortable so he shifted both of them so that they were finally sitting down on the couch once again. 

"You'll never leave me, right?" Thomas suddenly asked out of the blue and even though it short-circuited Newt's brain for a little while, he was still able to answer in a sure voice. 

"Never, Tommy." Newt said, pulling away from the hug and staring at Thomas' eyes, which was riddled with hurt and confusion. 

Newt knew it was a bad idea. Heck, it was the worst idea he had ever come up with and he was a stupid egg when he was a teenager but he just couldn't help himself. All the feelings he kept bottled up was wanting release and even though he was trying with all his might to repress it back down, it wasn't allowing him. It was too much. Too much Thomas. 

Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas softly. 

Thomas lips were soft and a little salty from the tears but was still very amazing. He was in haze but, as soon as he backed away, his head pounded with alarm bells and regret. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! 

"T-Tommy, I," Newt started but he can't just find the right words. It was so infuriating and he was angry at himself. Why did he take advantage of Thomas like that? Vulnerable and all!! 

"You know what Teresa told me when sh broke up with me?" Thomas suddenly whispered, breaking the lingering silence between them. 

Newt still can't really find his voice so he only shook his head, waiting for the angry burst to happen. 

"She said to just go back to my boyfriend." Thomas said, lifting Newt's cheeks up and staring him dead in the eye. "Guess I already know what that means."


	13. Down From Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 
> 
> I don't know. Maybe Newt being a dork? I love everything you do so it doesn't really matter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this is so short! It's been a crazy week. T____T

"Mr. Edison?" A voice called and Thomas had to get himself together since he was still a little disoriented from his daydreaming. When he was able to finally get his faculties, he stood up and smiled at the nurse that was staring at him curiously. 

"Yes, here." Thomas said, scratching the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. The nurse then gave him a rather friendly smile in return. 

"Mr. Newton is awake." She offered, ushering him towards the room. 

Thomas nodded at her and followed her inside. He had never been inside a dentist's clinic before and it was a little surreal and the place smelled sanitary. He took pretty good care of his teeth and never had any problems but the same can't be said about his boyfriend though. 

Newt decided to not get his wisdom teeth out because he was afraid of the pain but when it started to get cavities and hurt badly from it, Thomas managed to convince him to go. 

He found the blonde lying down on a very bizarre looking chair and many tools were around him and it gave Thomas chill in his bones. This was straight out of a horror movie. He was standing very still, staring at the surroundings when he heard the dentist beside him cough and it made him jump a little. 

"He's awake now but he's still a bit groggy from the laughing gas." The dentist informed him, taking off his gloves in the process, "So be ready for random babbles." 

Thomas thanked the dentist as she nodded at him and went on with her business. He walked towards Newt and held his hand, voice something a little to make sure that Newt was still awake. 

"Hey, T-Tommyyyyy!" Newt greeted, his speech a little weird from the numbing, at least he thinks so. "Fancy seeing you here!" 

"Of course." Thomas chuckled, stroking Newt's head and the blonde leaned into it like an affectionate cat. "Where would I be?" 

"I don't know." Newt responded, his happy expression turning into a sad one, "Are you at work? Come back! I miss you! I haven't seen you for so long!" 

Newt tried to reach for him but he was still so weak that he was only able to lift his arms a little before it dropped back down again. "I'm right here, baby." 

"Baby?" Newt said, frantically turning his head side to side, looking for something. "I was pregnant? Where is my baby? Give me back my baby!" 

"Shh, Newt, no." Thomas leaned towards the blonde, holding his impending laughter. 

"Tommy, they took my baby." Newt was crying now, "They took him and they are going to eat him. Please stop them. Please, Tommy, please!" 

"We don't have a baby, Newt." Thomas said, stroking Newt's cheek, "You were not and are not pregnant." 

"What?" Newt asked, looking at Thomas like he just grew another head, "You don't want a family with me? Why won't you impregnate me? Do you not love me?" 

"You ask a lot of questions, hmm?" Thomas asked, chuckling a little because Newt's shifting expression was entertaining. "You can't get pregnant, Newt." 

"I can't get pregnant?!" Newt screamed, "That's so sad." Thomas laughed a little bit louder when Newt sobbed silently, dragging his body upwards and and then pulling Thomas in for a very tight hug. "I'm so sorry about that, Tommy." 

"It's not your fault, dummy." Thomas reassured the somewhat high blonde, "It's nature. It's okay." Newt only nodded in response and lets go of him. 

"I'm sleepy, Tommy." The blonde said, his eyes drooping and his voice becoming a lot weaker. "I'll cook later, okay?" And with that Newt was out like a light. 

Thomas chuckled at that since Newt was the worse cook in the whole world but still bent down and kissed Newt's cheek. "Okay, dummy."


	14. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH PLEASE WRITE ABOUT NEWT AND THOMAS BEING CUTE AND CLINGY IN FRONT OF TERESA AND SHE'S ANNOYED BECAUSE THEY'RE DISGUSTING! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPERIENCING A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK SO I'M SO SORRY IF UPDATES ARE A LITTLE LESS FREQUENT. T___T

**To: Tommy**

**Be home in 10 mins!! So excited to take you out. :)**

 

Newt finally sighed when he was able to send the text to his boyfriend. He's been gone for almost 2 weeks because of family matters back in England and his phone was not working there so he had to rely on skype for messaging Thomas.

Now, though, he was finally back and he was excited. Thomas did not even made it easy for Newt. Video messaging him shirtless and being sexy as hell and left him sexually frustrated and agitated. That fact alone was enough to make him jump from excitement when he was finally dropped by the taxi in front of his and Thomas' shared apartment.

Newt excitedly went up the stairs and grinned from ear to ear when he was finally right in front of the main door and heard shuffling inside. Thomas hasn’t replied to his text so maybe Thomas was unaware of his arrival. Newt tried to steady his hands as he was about to turn the doorknob when all of the sudden the door flew open and there she was, surprised and a little baffled, Teresa.

Newt’s mouth went slack for a moment and all he can really see is red. Teresa was here. Has she been here before? Did Thomas invite her when Newt was away? HOW DARE THAT MOTHERF-

_No, Tommy wouldn’t do that to me. He loves me._

His brain helpfully provided and it made him calm down and gave Teresa a somewhat friendly smile. He called it friendly enough. The girl laughed awkwardly and went on her way, out of the apartment and, may the gods up above be listening, out of their lives forever. Upon staring daggers at her until she was finally out of sight, he entered the flat and steadily sat his things down. He walked around the flat, looking for Thomas, his head still spinning from blaring rage and unreasonable violence, only to be held back the very weak pulling of his sanity.

He found him slaving over the kitchen, preparing something.

“Hey.” Newt grumbled silently but still was enough to make Thomas jump out of his skin. Newt would’ve thought that it was cute but the itch in head was far more palpable that the urge to coo at his boyfriend.

“Newt!” Thomas stammered, his hands on his chest as he breathed deeply, getting oriented by the situation, “You’re back!” Thomas mused, trying to hide the subtle hints of blushes dusting his cheeks.

He turned towards the blonde and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Newt tried to stop himself from pushing Thomas away because of his own bitterness. Thomas pulled back and smiled at Newt with this tinge of nervousness.

_Damn right you should_.

"You're earlier than expected!" Thomas chimed, moving around the room again, seeming a bit restless. Newt followed him with his eyes and when Thomas tried to look back, he immediately away when he realized that Newt was staring at him and retreated to their bedroom.

Newt would never think that Thomas would ever cheat on him but it was getting difficult when Thomas was acting this way. It was disturbing and upsetting. Years of dating about to he wasted.

"Tommy," Newt called when Thomas took to long  inside and slowly walked towards the room, a little frightened of what he might find. Thomas might be cleaning the remnant of his escapade with Teresa, who knew.

Newt slowly and silently teared the door open only to see Thomas crouched down underneath the dresser, trying to find something. He looked at the brunette suspiciously and called his name again. Thomas got surprised and, in turn, bumped his head on the dresser and cursed loudly.

He crawled out of the space and rubbed the part of the head he'd hit. He stared back at Newt for a second before a panicked and devastated expression occupied his face.

That all but make Newt second guess himself. Maybe there was really something going on between Thomas and Teresa. Exes that don't get along doesn't just go to each other's houses just for the giggles.

"Newt, I-" Thomas started.

"Are you cheating on me?" Newt barked out in a mindless effort without even thinking about it. It just came out and Newt was suddenly afraid of what Thomas might say. 

"Wha- I-" Thomas stuttered, eyes almost out of his skull. Newt stared at him down and noticed how Thomas eyed the bed for a slight second. Newt followed him and saw nothing except for a small box on the side nearest to Thomas. Thomas seemed to notice how Newt was eyeing the little box because all of the sudden Thomas was grabbing it. "I wanted this to be special..."

"What are you talking about?" Newt asked, slightly irritated because Thomas still hasn't answered his goddamn question.

"I was preparing for a long time but I always seem to chicken out." Thomas rambled and Newt was so close to just walking out, "but Teresa told me I should just do it." Teresa. That name irks Newt so much he does not even know what would happen if she somehow barges in.

Thomas' smile became crooked and was approaching Newt slowly. When Thomas was in front of him, he held out his hand with the box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous and sparkly ring.

"Isaac Newton, will you marry me?" Thomas whispered as he got down on one knee and smiled that smile that Newt fell in love with.

Newt was speechless and all of the rage that he was holding inside was suddenly lifted and there was nothing left. Just an empty shell of nothing. Newt did not know what to feel right now because extreme happiness that Thomas wasn't cheating on him and the extreme nervousness of the thought of marrying Thomas was clashing together into one. So, in the end, he said the next best thing he can come up with.

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at "http://dylmastydia.tumblr.com/ask"
> 
> :))


End file.
